


You're in my inappropriate thoughts

by bademons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bademons/pseuds/bademons
Summary: Lonely girl summons incubus demon but there’s a catch. The incubus thinks he’s the one with all the power, but he’s never met a human like this.





	1. Chapter 1: Lonely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains graphic sexual and explicit scenes. This fic is also a work that features a demon and human relationship, if you are not 18 please do not read/engage with this fic. 
> 
> You can find the updates of this fic on my tumblr; bademons.tumblr.com/mywork

After drawing the summoning circle to what seemed like hours you were finally ready to summon this demon. From what you read in this book of spells- which you bought at the flea market for $5 dollars, this demon specializes in sexual desires. This was what you were looking for, an outlet to explore all your sexual desires without the strings attached. Yeah okay maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but it was the only idea that made sense plus you might get to have sex with a demon and what was the harm in that?

Placing the blade of the knife near your palm you chanted the Latin spell and closed your eyes. As you opened them you slowly cut into your palm allowing the blood to seep out dropping it onto the summoning circle. You chanted the spell again four times, just like the book instructed, and waited a few moments. Minutes turned into an hour and still nothing.

“Well that was a dud,” You sigh as you wipe the wound with a wet paper napkin.

You uncross your legs and stand up, starting by blowing out all the candles and cleaning up the summoning circle. After a few minutes you decided to take a quick shower because you had class in the morning.

Coming from out the shower you moisturized your body, slipped on your favorite big t shirt, popped open your laptop and pulled up some porn to help you sleep. You were so pent up from waiting for the demon that you would just rub one out and call it a night. Right before you were about to spread your legs and start the show, across your room cake a pitch black fog. You slowly closed your laptop, sat up on your bed and grabbed the knife from under your pillow.

The fog shifted and morphed into a physical being. The being was pitch black with black irises and red eyes. Two small horns curled near their eyes and long white hair. They stood to what looked to be almost six feet tall and held a giant book in one hand and a staff in the other. You stayed still for a second and watched as the figure glided towards you.

“I am Innon, the demon of desires,” His deep sultry voice echoed into the room.

Your body trembled. You never felt this kind of excitement before. You grinned, hooping up and down on your bed.

“I did it! I fucking did it! I summoned a demon!” You yelled excitingly.

The demon looked perplexed, vanishing and then appearing in front of you.

“So human, what do you wish for me to do for you?” He asked curiously.

You looked him straight in his eyes, looking back down to his ‘body’. Half of him was what appeared to be smoke and the other half seemed to be the upper body of his form.

“I want you to fuck me.” You stated.

The demon laughed.

“You’re not the first to ask. But, there is a price if I give you what you want,” He grinned eerily revealing his fangs.

You shuttered. Your body was getting hot and you could not wait any longer.

“Name your price!”

The demon wrapped his smoke around your body, lifting up your shirt. You felt a tingling sensation around your body and you felt the air leaving your breath.

“I’ll take your soul,” He sneered, “For one night with me,”

You gasped, which startled the demon and he dropped you back to your bed.

“Just one night!?” You yelled angrily.

“That’s what you’re mad about?”

“Well yeah! This is my soul we’re talking about! Is the sex with you that good that people will give you their soul for one night?” You scoffed in disbelief.

The demon, now offended grabbed you by the neck.

“One night is more than enough for you humans, it’s a blessing for me to even give myself to you, so be thankful.” He hissed.

Your body again, you smiled as the demons grip around your neck got tighter. He furrowed his face and let go.

“If you don’t last the night, I’ll let you keep your soul but in exchange you’ll be my slave,”

You, trying to catch your breath let out a nervous laugh.

“If I last the night, you become my boyfriend,” You retorted.

The demon fixed his grin and placed his finger on his chin watching you for a moment. You had nothing to lose and anyone with your position would probably make the same deal.

“Okay, human, if you last the night I’ll become your mate. In exchange you let me have your soul. We’ll call it even.”

You nodded in agreement. The demon started up against you and pulled you closer to what seemed to be a kiss. Ready to brace yourself you opened your mouth, pursing your lips. You felt a tongue slip in and you responding with yours- however the tongue kept slipping in and as you opened your eyes you quickly realized his tongue was much longer and larger than you imagined. It slid its way to the back of your throat, as you gagged, the demon using his black smoke to wrap itself around your breasts.

You twitched, your body responding to the strange sensation, as you choked he pulled the tongue back and let out a small laugh.

“Still think you’ll last the night,” He whispered.

You beckoned him by pulling him closer back into a kiss. The demon took his hand, slipping his fingers deep inside of you. Letting out a whimper, the black smoke engulfed you going inside of your mouth, causing you to experience a high you’d never known before. Your eyes rolled back as the demon slid four more fingers into you, feeling as though your body was expanding to let him in.

“Please…” You begged.

The demon smirked, “We’ve only just begun,”

The demon grabbing the bale of your neck took a large bite, which made your body flinch uncontrollably. It felt as if you’d been paralyzed and you could no longer move your body. Using the smoke around your body he laid you into the bed, spreading your legs apart. You were breathless, anticipating what you couldn’t possibly imagine.

“Are you ready?” He teased.

You let out a small whimper because you’d lost your voice and the amount of pleasure you were experiencing was giving you the inability to properly speak. He let his tongue slip out and bent over to you, lightly licking your clit while teasing you. Your pussy almost crying out to be tasted, you let out a small moan to let him know you’re ready.

His tongue bashful, traced the outside of your thighs, around your pussy and back to the clit. Your eyes welling up, you were practically begging to get tongue fucked. The demon noticing your body trembling finally allowing his tongue inside of you. Your body winced, as the tongue thrusted into you.

“Ah! Ah! Oh my God! Fuck!” You yelled out.

The pleasure was so good it sent a shock into you that you could finally speak. The demon continued on, throwing your legs up, your knees close to your face, continued inside you. You were going crazy, all it was is his tongue inside you and it was like you were losing yourself.

The demon slowly took his tongue out, placed your legs back onto the bed, and laid on top of you, turning your face away from his. You could feel something near your pussy, pressing onto you, it felt huge, almost like a baseball bat. The demon bit on your neck, licking your breasts all the way to your eyes, whispering sweet nothings into your ears.

“Are you afraid of what’s to come next? Most don’t survive this part…” He whispered.

“Y-yes… please I want it…” You begged.

“Are you sure? Is this really what you want?” He presses it up against you tighter.

“A-a-h, y-y-es, I-I do…”

“Hmm…. I can’t hear you human! I asked if this is what you really want? Say you really want it master Innon!”

He wrapped his hand around your neck gripping tightly, his breath against your neck.

“This is what I really want Master Innon!”

He let out a loud laugh, and spread your legs with his pressing into you what felt to be like a giant forearm inside you. You cried out in pleasure, as his grip around your neck didn’t loosen and you felt as if you were going to slip out of consciousness. Pounding into you, each time you felt your body give in to it.

“God! Fuck! I c-can’t, it’s so g-good…”

His thrusts matching your breaths, you tried to stay awake but the pleasure was too much. He would occasionally slow down, taking it out slowly then thrusting back into you with all his strength. Whimpering, you begged for him to cum inside of you.

“Inside? It’ll be a lot,” The demon teased.

“Please I want it, please cum inside of me Master Innon,” You begged.

Wrapping the smoke around your body to lift you up, you were now face to face sitting up as he was thrashing his member into you. You bounced up and down, your body feeling like a rag doll you could feel your body on fire. You could barely keep your eyes open and as the thrusts got faster you felt you were going to pass out.

“Behold, human, you get to have me inside you! Be grateful to your master!” He demanded.

You could barely speak, but you knew if you passed out now it would be all for nothing. You grabbed what seemed to be his shoulders as tightly as you possibly could.

“Yes, yes! Are you ready human!?”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Y-yes!”

Pounding into you harder and faster he threw your body down and thrusted two more times, letting everything out inside you. You could feel it filling you up, and your body responding. After a few breaths you tried to keep your eyes opened, but you had already succumbed to the pleasure.

The demon laying his body on to yours licked your face and whispered into your ear.

“The night is still young,” He taunted.

You could hear his laugh echoing in your ear as you slipped in and out of consciousness, finally passing out.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘ ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of supernatural passion, the part 2 of the lonely girl & the incubus demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains sexual & mature themes and is not for anyone under the age of 18. 
> 
> {sorry took so long to update I’m a college student with 2 jobs and it’s hard to find time to write these}
> 
> Tumblr: bademons

You woke up in disarray, feeling as though you took a combination of acid and ecstasy. Your head pounding, you tried moving but your body remained still. Blinking your eyes a couple of times, you tried wiggling your toes, and nothing. Panicking, you tried to let out a scream but nothing came out. You looked around and it was your room indefinitely. But something was strange, it was like you were wide awake but in a complete dream state. Everything was starting to get hazy, and large black smoke began to manifest in front of you. 

Holding your breath, you kept yourself from looking away. A figure appeared, very familiar and was now towering over you, long finger nails creepily touching the tip of your nose. Suddenly, you were able to move your body. You shot up, touching yourself all over while catching your breath. 

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed, “I thought I died,” You laughed. 

The figure shaped into the demon you remember, Innon. He was floating, the dark smoke taking his bottom half, while his top was physical. He touched your face gently, then grabbed your mouth tightly. 

“You talk too much,” He snapped. 

You nodded. 

He clicked his tongue and let go of you. 

“However,” he continued, “You seem to be quite useful considering you’re the third human to ever survive a night with me,” He scoffed. 

You tried not to chuckle, but he seemed amused and did not want to make him any angrier. Recalling the night of passion, you could feel the excitement well up. It was amazing, and you hoped you could experience it again. 

You looked up at him with curious eyes, and he shot a confused stare. 

“What?” He asked. 

“W-well I was wondering what happens now?” 

His eyes turned sharp, and he quickly towered over you again, this time his grip on your neck, his nails scratching into your skin. 

“What happens next? Well obviously your soul becomes mine, human!” He smirked, almost laughing. 

Trying to catch your breath, you took every ounce of strength to shake your head. 

“N-n-n-o, tha-that’s…not wh-at we agreed…”

He let go, and you dropped back onto your bed. Holding your neck, you shot a glare at him, which startled him a bit. 

“You promised if I- if I survived the night you’d be my boyfriend! I survived so you keep your end of the bargain!” 

He stared at you for what felt like minutes. He suddenly smiled, and curled his lips into a grin. 

“Have you forgotten human, that I’m a demon? Of course I would not be yours? I will still take your soul. It has potential.” 

Completely shocked, you realized the mistake you made… this was not what you thought. Everything you read about incubus demons was they were fairly harmless. They did not take souls. You felt your heart sink, realizing you made a deal with the devil. 

“What will you do with it?” You whispered, completely defeated. 

He cloaked his smoke around your body, and you felt your body go light. Aroused, you could feel yourself heating up. Trying hard to maintain sanity, the pleasure was too much. The smoke was slipping inside you, feeling you up. 

“I’ll use it well, but for now I need to replenish to go back to my realm with my new toy.”

Wrapping his arms around you, he pressed himself against you, feeling his dick near your thigh. Crying out, you could feel yourself losing it. It felt too good and you couldn’t help how you reacted. He took his long tongue out, revealing his fangs, his spit dripping into your mouth. Anticipating it, you instinctively opened your mouth almost begging for it. 

He slid his tongue in your mouth, slowly licking the inside with the tip. Even that, was overwhelming and you started tearing up. Using the rest of his tongue he slid it all the way down your throat, and your body jerked, feeling it from the edge of your throat to the tip of your throat. Gagging, you were in complete ecstasy, your pussy wet, you wanted it inside you. 

Slipping his tongue out, you felt yourself almost faint. The smoke holding you up subsided, and you fell to the bed. He slid your legs open, and you preparing for his tongue were surprised because he quickly revealed something else. Suddenly his body shifted to a human-like form, which was still unbelievably large and he seemed more stoic and intimidating. 

“Ahh, this is much easier, I’ll contain as much power from you in this form.”

You held your hand near your mouth, spreading your legs open for him. You were more preoccupied with getting him to fuck you. 

“You are so greedy,” He whispered, while getting on top of you. 

His skin shifted, and little white dots on each side of his face revealed themselves. His ears became more pointed and elf-like, his teeth larger and dick felt different from the last time. Rubbing it against you, it felt wetter, almost slimy. You winced at the drop in temperature. 

“Beg for your master to put it inside you, human!”

You could feel it press against you, you moaned. 

“Master Innon, please put it inside me!” You yelled. 

He laughed, pressed the tip even further. It slipped in further, you could barely breathe and felt something inside spread and move inside you. 

“Wh-what’s happening…” You asked breathlessly. 

“Ah, That face, you truly are a great toy,” He grinned, “I’m what you humans call breeding you.”

Before you could even comprehend it, he thrust into you, the things inside you spreading hitting your insides while you were being pounding. The combination of pleasures had you on the brink of losing your mind. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” 

He kept thrusting, you could barely keep up. 

“Oh God! Pl-please it’s t-t-too much!” 

“God? Yes I am your God!” 

Tears streaming down your face in pleasure, every thrust felt like your soul was leaving your body. Lifting you up, he shifted back to his original form, and the smoke shrouded around you, his eyes red, his tongue licking you from your breasts to your cheek. Covered in him completely, you were spinning. 

“Are you ready?” He whispered, his thrusts getting harder and faster. 

“N-no don’t sto-”

He thrusted harder a couple more times, you weren’t going to make it. This feeling, you were in heaven. He thrusted one last time, and your eyes rolled back and completely blacked out.


End file.
